Something
by TheWalrusWasPaul
Summary: A B/V song fic that goes through their lives together. Slightly fluff...@ @


Damn fluff, it just won't let me be! But I absolutely love this song, so I'll let it slide, this time… :-/

Anyways! Here you have it! Another song fic by me! And yet another Beatles' song at that! Be afraid! The song is 'Something' an AMAZING song, if you haven't heard it, GO DOWNLOAD IT! Trust me, you won't regret it! '^_^'

The story kind moves around in time a bit, so every time you see '=*=' one of those, it's a flashback/memory type thing. Get it? Got it? Good! Let's move on.

Disclaimer, I own nothing, except everything.

Something

TheWalrusWasPaul

            Twenty years.

            He couldn't get over it, he'd been with the horribly irritating woman for twenty years now. Vegeta shook his head, yes she was irritating, but he didn't mind anymore. She was his soul mate, the mother of his children and his bonded mate and so much more he didn't think he'd ever be able to express.  

            Looking up at the warm morning sky Vegeta shook his head no so very long ago he would have considered himself a weakling for staying with her for so long. Imagine, him the great Saiyan Prince not only mated, but bonded! The idea was laughable. Or at least it used to be. There was a time when he thought he'd rather have been alone his entire life then to have a family like some third class weakling. 

            He'd been so stupid in his youth.

                        _            ~Something in the way she moves_

_                                      Attracts me like no other love~_

            Hearing a soft moan from behind him, Vegeta turned and watched as Bulma awoke. She'd been rejuvenated a few months ago and looked even better then she had when she'd been twenty five the first time around, a fact she blamed him for. The first time she'd been this young, she'd been stressed out beyond imagine. There had been so much to worry about! The arrival of the Saiyans, Yamcha and weather or not he would ever pop the question not to mention his cheating problem…

            Her blue eyes opened and looked at him sleepily, "Morning Vegeta." She said stretching like a cat.  She rose from their bed and moved to stand with him on the balcony. "Shouldn't you be training, or eating?" she added as she heard his stomach rumble in irritation. 

            Vegeta crossed his arms over his bare chest, not saying anything. A part of him knew he should be annoyed at how well she knew him. But another part of himself, a part that never would have existed in his youth, was glad she knew and accepted him for who he was. The fact that she accepted and loved him despite his horrible past and cold nature amazed him still and probably always would.

            Bulma laughed softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. "I'll go cook breakfast in a few minutes, "she yawned, "Just let me wake up…" she muttered as she let her eyes close briefly, enjoying just standing here with him, the warm morning breeze playing over her bare arms and pulling at her soft hair. 

            "Weakling." Vegeta snorted softly.   

            "Yeah, and you love me for it." She retorted, his comments never bothered her anymore, she'd heard them all a million and ten times and knew he didn't really mean them. 

            Vegeta simply snorted, "Whatever."

            She pulled away from him and he turned to face her, "Whatever yourself." She said as she kissed him softly.

            Vegeta put his arms around her waist and returned her slow kiss.

                                    _~Something in the way she woos me~_

            They broke apart and Bulma pulled her cotton bath robe on over her rather sheer night gown. "I'll meet you downstairs." She said happily as she left their room singing softly. 

            Vegeta shook his head, she was incredible and she was his. He turned his gaze back to the sky, the clear blue was the exact colour of her eyes. 'I'm turning soft…' he thought. But as quickly as it came he dismissed it. He'd become soft a long time ago, probably just after his death against Buu. 

=*=

            Bulma had been furious at him for killing himself until he'd explained to her he'd thought it was the only way to defeat the evil pink creature.

            "And save you and Trunks…" 

            Her eyes had filled with tears and she'd thrown her arms around his neck, tears flowing freely down her face. "Vegeta…" was all she could manage to say as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her as she cried. That was the night they'd bonded. 

=*=

            With a shake of his head Vegeta made his way to the kitchen to see what disaster his mate had prepared to poison them with today.

            As he entered the kitchen he paused to observe the scene that he was presented with. There was Bulma, cursing at the toaster for burning the toast, and threatening the stove if it tried to burn her one more time… She really did try, but cooking would never be something she was very good at.

Eighteen year old Trunks was trying to finish his homework he'd 'forgotten' about the night before. After all, it hadn't been his fault Goten had suddenly shown up at Capsule Corps and distracted the demi Saiyan.

            Eleven year old Bra was watching her brother whom she idolized more then anything else in the world. She was becoming an accomplished fighter simply because she wanted to be 'just like Trunks'. The girl flipped her long blue hair over her shoulder as she caught sight of her father. 

            "Papa!" she greeted as she jumped out of her seat and rushed to her father, giving him a big hug. Vegeta grumbled a good morning to his only daughter as he pried himself out of her death grip. He took his seat at the table and ate his breakfast in silence, content to just observe his family.         

            He watched Bulma as she scolded Trunks, her eyes flashed with happiness, even if her tone was one of irritation. The boy mumbled an apology and began to write even faster. Bulma shook her head and turned her attention to Bra who was chatting away about some new video game. 

            Bulma always said she couldn't be happier with the way things had turned out, despite their rather rocky beginning. That thought always bothered him. There'd been a time when he wanted to leave her, just get off this mud ball of a planet and escape, become a rouge once more. He thanked any gods that might be watching over him that he'd had the sense to return every time he left. 

            _                        ~I don't want to leave her now_

_                                     You know I believe and how~_

            Vegeta watched as Trunks and Bra dashed out the door, Trunks complaining about having to drive Bra to school. The girl tuck her tongue out at her brother in response and with a slam of the front door the house fell silent. 

            Bulma laughed as she cleared the last of the dishes off the table, "I can't believe he got all that work done this morning…" 

            "He should learn to get his priorities straight." Vegeta said, not to impressed at the way Trunks had neglected his work.

            Bulma stared at him, "Vegeta, he went out sparring. Since when is school work more important then sparring in this house?" she said in disbelief. 

            Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair, "They were not sparring." 

            "What?" Bulma asked, anger seeping into her voice. Trunks had told her he was going sparring…

            "Their ki's did not rise once last night." Vegeta explained, "They were probably with their other weakling friends."

            Bulma growled, "He lied to me!" she said as she dumped the dishes in the sink, "He's so grounded when he gets home…" she mumbled to herself.

            Vegeta shook his head as he stared at the ceiling. Trunks. What an occurrence the boy had been. First with the arrival of his future self to warn the warriors about the androids, then the child's birth…

=*=

            "Vegeta." There was no way he was getting out of this bed. He was tired, and it was comfortable, the woman could wait.

            "Vegeta!" she said, much more insistent this time. 

            He opened his eyes and glared at her, "What woman? I'm sleeping." He grumbled at his pregnant mate, she'd been so irritating lately. He thanked Kami that she was nearly ready to have the brat.

            Bulma poked him, hard. "Get up!"

            He growled and sat up. What the hell was her problem now? He swore if she wanted him to go get ice cream for her again….

            "What woman?" 

            "It's time."

            Vegeta blinked, "What?"

            "We have to go to the hospital…_now!_" She said as she grabbed his arm.

            For Vegeta the rest of the night had passed in a blur. He remembered flying the rather loud woman to the hospital and having her scream at him for hours. Somehow he'd managed to stay with her, without killing her for almost thirty hours. He swore he'd never sleep with her again. Nothing was worse what he'd been put through up until that point.         

            Finally twenty nine hours after arriving at the hospital it was all over and Vegeta was handed squirming blue blanket. He blinked and looked at the rather squished face glaring at him. The baby's glaring blue eyes looked exactly like Bulma's… he was in awe. He handed the child over to Bulma who took him with a sigh. 

            "You put me through hell kid…" she said softly as she placed a finger on the baby's nose. The child sneezed in protest and Bulma laughed, turning her gaze to Vegeta who was still staring at his new son with a look of disbelief.

            "Vegeta." She said to get his attention.

            He looked up at her and she smiled the most amazing smile he'd ever seen. "Thanks for being here." She said, happiness radiating through her gaze. 

            He said nothing, but nodded and with a final look at the baby who would shortly be named Trunks, much to his irritation, left the hospital. He had training to do. 

=*=

                                    _~Somewhere in her smile she knows_

_                                    That I don't need no other lover~_

            Vegeta was dragged back into the present by the sound of his name, "Hey, you awake?" Bulma said as she waved a hand in front of his face.            

            "Yes woman."

            "'Woman'? You haven't called me that in a long time." She noted, "what were you thinking about?" she asked. She could have just probed his mind through their bond, but she was still in the habit of asking him, even if she never did get a straight answer.

            "Trunks." He replied simply.  

            Bulma nodded, "Yeah, he's an incredible young man…" she said with pride. She'd always been deeply sadden when she found out the young man from the future had been her son. She hated the fact that he'd grow up in such violent and unhappy times. Since she'd put the pieces together, she'd done everything in her power to make sure that her Trunks grew up happily. No one deserved the life that Future Trunks had been forced into.

            "He's still soft. You did that to him." Vegeta accused. 

            Bulma nodded, "You're right, I did, but I'd rather see him as the big 'softie' he is then the bastard you would have turned him into."

            Vegeta snorted, "I would have made him a great warrior."

            "Vegeta, he _is_ a great warrior! He's more than a match for you, you know." She said as she sat down in the chair beside his.

            "He cannot. I am well out of his league." Vegeta said, knowing it wasn't true, the boy was amazing. He'd been able to hold his own against Vegeta since he was ten. A fact that Vegeta wasn't pleased with. 

            Bulma shook her head, "You keep telling yourself that." She paused, "At this rate Bra will be able to beat you up soon…." She teased.

            Vegeta growled, "she's been able to kick your ass since she was two."

            Bulma laughed, "I know, but I'm okay with that." She smiled as she remembered all the times she'd needed Vegeta because her children were just too strong for her.

                                    _~Something in her style that shows me~_

=*=

            "Bra, it's bed time!" Bulma said to her four year old daughter.

            The girl, who was watching her favorite movie, _The Last Unicorn_ shook her head.   
"No, my movie's not over."

            Bulma rolled her eyes, "You can finish it tomorrow, let's go." She said much more insistent.

            "No!" Bra said again. 

            Bulma reached down to pick the child up, but Bra had grabbed onto the carpet with all her strength and refused to let go. Bulma tried to pick her up, to no avail. 

            "Bra, let go of the carpet and come to bed." She was getting angry now.

            Bra shook her head, "No!"

            Bulma closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. Vegeta heard her frustration through their bond and asked her about it.

            'You're lovely daughter refuses to go to bed.'

            'So? Pick her up and carry her.'

            Bulma frowned, 'I would, but she's latched onto the carpet and your damn children are a lot stronger then me!' she reminded him.

            She could almost see him smirk, 'So you need me?'

            Bulma groaned, 'no'.

            'You know you do'. She did, but to admit it…

            "Bra, come on, bed time."

            "NO!" Came the repetitive reply. 

            'Fine! Yes Vegeta I need you.' She thought, not pleased at all, she closed their link and stood over her daughter with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face.

            "Bra." Vegeta said as he appeared in the door way. He was dressed in his training clothing, he and Trunks had been in the gravity room since dinner. The boy was nowhere to be seen. Probably in the shower, Bulma thought.

            Bra turned to look at her father, he looked angry. "Hi papa…"

            "Bra, you will listen to your mother and go to bed." He said firmly. 

            Bra shook her head, "But my movie…"

            Vegeta'd had enough, he picked up the girl and carried her up to her bedroom, Bulma following behind him.

            Bra frowned as she was tucked into bed, "I wanted to watch my movie…" she mumbled.

            "Watch it tomorrow." Vegeta said as he reached for the light.

            "Fine." The girl said, "I'm sorry Mama…" she said as she fell asleep. Bulma leaned against Vegeta, "I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes…"

            =*=

                                    _~I don't want to leave her now  _

_                                      You know I believe and how~_

            The day went on, Vegeta made his way out to the Gravity room, leaving Bulma to her lab. He didn't see her again until that evening at dinner. The meal was a usual one at Capsule Cops. Trunks was informed of his grounding, something he wasn't pleased about. He'd been on the phone after dinner to yell at Goten. 

            "I _told_ you we'd get busted!"

            After dinner Trunks was forced to take Bra to the mall to buy her that new video game she was after. The boy tried to get out of it, but Vegeta had told him that if he didn't the length of his grounding would double. Two weeks of no hanging out with his friends was more then Trunks was willing to bear and so he was off with his sister.

            Vegeta and Bulma were seated on the couch in the living room, watching some show Bulma was slowly becoming addicted to. Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned back, enjoying the relaxing moment. His life had been filled with precious few moments to relax so now he enjoyed them whenever he could…

=*=

            He'd only been living at Capsule Corps for six months and already he felt himself going soft. That damned woman was annoying beyond all reason and her mother was even worse. With a sigh Vegeta dropped onto the couch and picked up the flicker, maybe that stupid box would prove entertaining, although he highly doubted it.

            Finding some show about the 'WWF', whatever that was, Vegeta began to watch, actually getting into it. He was beginning to cheer as one of the fighters beat the other with a chair, as revenge for destroying his car. It was at that moment that Bulma made her appearance. 

            "Wrestling?" she questioned as she sat beside him on the couch. She was still rather far from him, as the couch was long, but he regarded her oddly for a moment before turning back to the TV.

            "Yes."

            Bulma shrugged, "You know it's all fake right?"

            Vegeta looked at her as though she'd grown another head. 

            She laughed at his expression, "Oh yeah, they practice fighting so they won't hurt each other too badly, then film it." She looked at his crestfallen face, "Sorry Vegeta, but that wasn't even his real car…"

            Vegeta glared at the TV and looked ready to blast it.

            Bulma dove on top of him, "no! Don't blow it up! If you're not going to watch it I will." She said as she snatched the flicked from his hand.

            "Whatever." Vegeta mumbled as he settled back into his seat, he'd never really care for TV after that.

            Bulma flipped through the channels, trying to find something interesting while Vegeta thought of ways to horrible disfigure the pro wrestlers. They sat together in silence for almost an hour before Bulma put a movie on. She shut the lights off and leaned against Vegeta.

            "Woman, what are you..?"

            "Oh just shut up and watch the movie." She said rolling her eyes.

            He did, and found himself really enjoying it. This movie, 'Braveheart' the woman told him later was the type of TV he could really come to enjoy…

            As the credits rolled Vegeta turned to look at Bulma, she was dead asleep on his shoulder. With a sigh Vegeta maneuvered so they were both lying down, he found it surprisingly comfortable to sleep with her in his arms. 

_~You're asking me will my love grow_

_  I don't know, I don't know~_

He drifted off thinking he'd tell her off in the morning…

=*= 

            Bulma leaned back against Vegeta and allowed her self to drift off. She was almost asleep when Trunks and Bra came rushing in the door, Trunks yelling something about blowing up that bloody game if she ever did that again. Bulma shook her head as the two dashed out to the Gravity room to work out their problems as they'd been taught.

            "Damn brats." Vegeta said, it appeared Bulma hadn't been the only one almost asleep. 

            She laughed and sat up, "oh well." There was a long silence between the two and Bulma asked, "Vegeta? Do you ever wonder if things had turned out differently? You know, what if Yamcha hadn't been a scum bag, or if you hadn't been there for me that night?"

            Vegeta nodded, he did, all the time. One night had changed everything for the two, one night….

=*=

            "You what?" Bulma asked, not wanted to believe his words.

            "I kinda slept with Vicki…" he said sheepishly. 

            Bulma blinked, she felt her heart breaking, "Kinda?" she demanded, "How could you have 'kinda' slept with her!"

            Yamcha shrugged, "Well we were drunk and one thing lead to another…" he trailed off. 

            Bulma just stood there not knowing what to say or do, he'd cheated on her, the scum bag had cheated on her!

            "But I swear it didn't mean anything!" He said, moving towards the shocked Bulma. 

            She just stood there, "Of course not…" she mumbled, well if Yamcha said it hadn't meant anything…

            Yamcha smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "Let's just forget about it."

            Bulma nodded slowly, "Sure…" she was still in too much shock to know what she was saying.

            Fortunately for her Vegeta had been listening to the conversation from the living room and enter the hall with a look of pure evil on his face. The weakling was taking advantage of Bulma's shocked condition. This was low even for him!

            "Release her." Vegeta ordered as he stepped into the hall way.           

            Yamcha looked up and glared at Vegeta, "Go away Monkey. We're busy."

            Bulma just stood there, not moving. Vegeta, though he wouldn't admit it for years to come, was worried about her. She had no real idea what was going on at the moment. He'd get the human for doing this to Bulma.

            "Release her now, or I will be forced to break your arms." He said, his voice low and dangerous. 

                                    _~You stick me around now, it may show_

_                                      I don't know, I don't know~_

            "Go away Vegeta, this is none of your business!" Yamcha said as he held Bulma tighter.

            "The woman is in shock, she doesn't know what she's saying." He crossed his arms over his chest, "I will say this once more, release her."

            When Yamcha didn't comply Vegeta lunged for him, careful not to harm Bulma, who Yamcha was using as a human shield. In a matter of seconds Vegeta had pried Bulma from Yamcha's now broken arms and held her, making sure the stupid human didn't try anything else. Yamcha howled in pain as his arms were broken and quickly left Capsule Corps, vowing revenge on Vegeta. 

            Vegeta snorted and turned his attention to the woman in his arms, who was beginning to come around.

            "Vegeta…" she muttered. Realization dawned in her eyes and she snapped her head towards the door where Yamcha had last been. "That bastard!" she screamed, "I can't believe he tried to take advantage of me like that!" 

            Vegeta shook his head, "He is unworthy of you." He said simply.

            Bulma turned to him in shock, "Wha…What did you say?"

            Vegeta's gaze met hers, "you are far better then anything that weakling deserves woman." 

            A blush graced Bulma's face as she saw that he was very much sincere. She slowly brought her arms around Vegeta's neck and kissed him, the Prince was stunned but slowly began to return her kiss. At some point they moved up to her bedroom and changed their lives forever…

=*=

            Night fell and soon Bulma and Vegeta retired for the evening, leaving only Trunks awake to watch TV.  Bulma sat at her vanity table brushing out her long blue hair, from the reflection in the mirror she could clearly see Vegeta watching her. She smiled and made her way to their bed, she knew what he wanted, somehow she always did…

_~Something in the way she knows_

_                                      And all I have to do is think of her~_

=*=

            Goku had died.

            Cell had killed the seemingly invincible warrior, but then the most amazing thing had happened. Gohan had defeated Cell and saved the world. No one had been able to believe the power the boy had. Especially not Vegeta. 

            Bulma placed Trunks in his crib and made her way to her room, which was slowly becoming _their_ room. Sure enough, there was Vegeta standing by the windows looking rather lost and confused. 

            "Vegeta?" 

            He did not turn to face her, his gaze was fixed on a patch of the night sky with a look of sadness. She moved towards him, and looked out with him. They stood together for a few minutes, not moving or speaking until Vegeta broke the silence. 

            "I was denied my birthright once more this day."  Bulma looked at him, his gaze had dropped to his hands that were resting on the bar around the balcony. "I was the one who should have defeated Cell and taken my place as the strongest warrior, not that brat…"

            Bulma said nothing but rather wrapped her arms around him, there was nothing she could say to mend his batter pride. She held him for a while before she remembered something. 

            "Take pride in the fact that in the end it was _your_ son that defeated not only Frieza, but his father as well. Take pride in the fact that not only was _your_ on able to defeat them, he did it with very little effort." She said as she looked at him. Speaking to him as a warrior. She'd leaned a while ago that it was the best way to get a reaction out of him.

                        _~Something in the things she shows me~_

            Vegeta looked at her, she was right. Trunks, _future_ Trunks had killed Frieza, his son had succeeded where he had failed. His son had done what even Kakarott had been unable to. Somehow that made him feel much better, this woman knew him better then he thought. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her. Showing her what his words would never be able to. 

            _Thank you._

=*=

            Bulma kissed Vegeta as she pulled the covers over her exhausted form, did the man never tire? She sighed as she fell back against the pillows, a look of contentment on her face. 

            Vegeta smirked as he held her close. She was amazing, he'd never tire of her. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her unique scent, he didn't think it was possible to care for someone as much as he did this weak woman in his arms. And he once again thanked the gods he'd been lucky enough to find her.

            "I love you Vegeta." Bulma's voice penetrated the darkness. 

            Vegeta tightened his hold on her, "I love you too woman…' he mumbled as he felt her joy at hearing those words. Maybe he didn't say them enough, but it was still hard for him to express his emotions as she did. But he did mean it, he meant those few mumbled words more then he'd meant any others he could remember uttering. 

            As sleep claimed him Vegeta felt as though everything in his life was the one thing he'd always sought. His life was perfect.

                        _            ~I don't want to leave her now_

_                                     You know I believe and how~_

=*= END =*=

Aw! Wasn't that sweet? I thought so! Anyways! Review!! '^_^' See ya on the flip side!

TheWalrusWasPaul


End file.
